


Close Enough

by Snapdragonia



Series: Double Clutch [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Circle Jerk, Dom/sub Undertones, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Porn Watching, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first few times it starts happening pretty organically, Sehun and Jongdae’s joined forces of insistent pestering becoming unnecessary. Baekhyun jumps on the opportunity to air out his extensive porn stash and Joonmyun’s eyes light up when Jongdae wedges into his side, chin tilted up and whining about how M and K haven’t been hanging out as much lately and wouldn’t jerking off together be great bonding? </p><p>-</p><p>basically everyone jacks it, jongin learns things and exo-m breaks in the 94 line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin-centric, includes a brief moment of sex repulsion and panic. Let me know if anything needs fixing.
> 
> bless shawna <3

After the first few times it starts happening pretty organically, Sehun and Jongdae’s joined forces of insistent pestering becoming unnecessary. Baekhyun jumps on the opportunity to air out his extensive porn stash and Joonmyun’s eyes light up when Jongdae wedges into his side, chin tilted up and whining about how M and K haven’t been hanging out as much lately and wouldn’t jerking off together be great bonding? Jongin just nods his assent, eyes curious and unembarrassed. 

The first time is a little painful, filing into the room Chanyeol shares with Kyungsoo, every last member carefully accounted for. They settle squished together for solidarity and spaced carefully apart. Chanyeol squirms, turning to grin at everyone in the room like they’re about to be let in on the greatest inside joke ever. Baekhyun starts the video with a flourish, angling his laptop screen down and plopping down next to Jongdae on the floor. The room is thick with tension as they all attempt normalcy, eyes pointedly glued to the screen as the actors fumble their way through the prelude. Jongin finds himself focusing on his friends nervous shifting, stained cheeks and small noises. He’s quietly thankful for Baekhyun’s loud commentary and Sehun’s exaggerated reactions that break the silent tension. Tao’s shoulder relaxes, slumped against Jongin’s as Baekhyun makes yet another observation about the actor’s ass. 

It get’s better as the video progresses. 

Jongdae is the first to bite out “Fuck it.” and shove both hands under the waistband of his sweats, levering them down so he can get to his cock. Sehun lets out a shaky breath, cheeks pink but looking determined as he presses a palm against the front of his tight jeans, hips jerking up minutely. Yixing startles beside him, sitting up straight with his mouth dropped open, a blush crawling blotchy up his neck. Jongin is tense, waiting for Yixing to bolt, but he stays, back painfully rigid as Sehun yanks his pants open in Yixing’s periphery.

They don’t all get off, most of them don’t even try, but there is no denying the intimate press of slick noises, bitten of groans that fill the small room, mingling with the actors whines and grunts. Jongin’s hard but ignores it, flinches violently when Tao suddenly buries his face against his neck with an embarrassed whine. Tao’s knees are drawn up to shield his own tented sweats. They curl together familiarly, faces hot and both politely ignoring their small inadvertent jerks and twitches. 

When the credits finally roll Baekhyun is sprawled across Jongdae’s legs, eyes drooping closed and one hand still shoved into his pants. He rolls over to grin lecherously at the members behind him, letting out a short bark of laughter at their varied states. 

“Was it good for you too?” he sniggers out, the beagle-line dissolving into pitchy, adrenaline spiked laughter. Joonmyun has his bottom lip clamped painfully between his teeth, looks like he’s about to draw blood, but doesn’t say anything. Yixing really does bolt then, scrambling to his feet and ducking his head slightly as his hands clamp at his sides. Jongin’s eyebrows hitch upwards at the bulge drawing Yixing’s jeans painfully tight. Yixing flees the room with a small whine, and they all listen for the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. Kyungsoo emerges from the shadows with a box of tissues and distributes them in flurries around the room, his nose wrinkled. 

-

After that it becomes almost normal. Sometimes it’s just whoever is home when Joonmyun puts in a 19+ movie, leaning forward gleefully at the good parts. Sometimes it’s nearly everyone when Baekhyun insists over breakfast that he’s found something incredible, really, you should see the angles. 

Jongin joins when he feels like it, doesn’t have anything better to do, and doesn’t really think much of it when he finds himself wanting to get off a few weeks later when they’re watching something, just shoves his pants down and his shirt up and works a spit-slick palm over himself in a familiar rhythm.

He thinks it’s probably not normal, but he likes it, feels like he knows something special about each of them. He knows Jongdae pushes himself rough and fast, brows scrunched up with pain laced pleasure. Later, Jongin’s informed that the only times Joonmyun touches himself are when the youngest of them are gone. He knows Yixing, who is so sweet and mild, gets a spark so hot and dark in his eyes that it scares him, maybe scares Yixing himself, because he never gets off with them, always stumbling to the bathroom. If Jongin listens carefully and Jongdae isn’t wailing, he can sometimes hear the thunk of Yixing dropping to his knees on tile. Jongin can’t help but fall a little bit in love with Minseok, thinks they probably all have. It’s hard to miss the way he splits himself open, easy and languid in his brilliance. Flushed and panting, teeth bared in a grin, so honest in his pleasure it makes Jongin’s chest ache. 

Sehun holds back for a long time, biting his lips silent and working himself too fast, shooting over his fist in moments. He leaves, pasting on a skin of aggressive indifference. Jongin wonders what he’s trying to prove, and asks him one night after listening to the familiar breathy stream of moans and soft hitches from the bunk below him as Sehun slowly, slowly works himself up.  
“Why don’t you just do it normally, when we’re all together?” Jongin croaks, too sleepy to worry about the way Sehun jerks violently, his head smacking the wall behind him before stilling. Jongin mumbles, turning over “You’re so… soft normally. Slow. No one cares.” There is silence from the bottom bunk, easy in the sleepy, intimate space. Finally Sehun whispers “I thought you were asleep… sorry.” Jongin snorts, waving off his apology at he ceiling. 

-

It’s a Thursday evening when it happens next. They’d been treated to dinner by their manager, sated with soju and meat. They’d finished a round of promotions and Joonmyun had teared up a little and Jongin’s back spasmed painfully as he reached across the table.

By the time they all pile back into the dorm Sehun is loose-limbed, his arm around Jongin’s shoulders. He steers them immediately onto the couch. 

“Do you want to watch something?” Sehun asks the room at large, his lisp surfacing. Jongin watches curiously, his sleep-muzzy questions filtering back to him. 

Jongdae waggles his eyebrows “I got something good from Baek yesterday, if you’re game for the usual.” 

Sehun whines out a laugh and nods “Alright hyung, but I’m not moving, bring it here.” he says, pursing his lips, eyes glittering. Jongdae grumbles knowingly at the honorific, slinking off all the same. Jongin settles into the couch more firmly and waits for Jongdae to return with his computer. Sehun is still tucked against his side, slumped into the cushions and Jongin wonders briefly if he wants to move before they start. He finds he doesn’t really care one way or the other and lets his eyes slip shut for a moment, warm and content. 

Jongdae’s return has them wiggling up into a siting position. It’s easy and relaxed, Minseok pauses on his way to the kitchen, returning a minute later with a glass of water and settling onto the arm of the couch. Yixing stands behind Jongin and Sehun, his elbows propped on the back of the couch. Tao wanders in, drawn by the comfort of company and wiggles onto the couch between Minseok and Sehun. Jongdae starts the video excitedly, proclaiming himself the “King of Circle Jerks” and plopping down on the floor as it starts. It’s a familiar pattern by now, easy to relax into, and Jongin feels a warm wash of affection when Minseok snorts loudly at one of the actors exaggerated seduction tactics. 

The video is nothing new, nothing terribly interesting, so Jongin is startled to hear Sehun let out a choked moan beside him. Jongin peers curiously over and Sehun tucks his lip between teeth, a flush spreading prettily across his face. Jongin bumps his shoulder against him teasingly. Sehun just pouts and wiggles further into the couch. Only a few moments later though, he’s spilling a groan, his mouth dropped wide open and eyes fixed blearily on the screen, his hands balled at his sides. 

Yixing snorts and reaches out to tug Sehun’s ear teasing “Lets all be quiet, Sehunnie.” Jongin’s close enough to hear Sehun gasp as his head is yanked to the side. He’s expecting a biting remark, maybe for Sehun to turn in his seat and retaliate, but he stays still, just letting out a long keening whine low in his throat. 

As the minutes pass, Sehun’s noises increase in frequency and volume, and once he manages to get his pants pushed down they are a familiar, near constant stream of high breathy whines and soft gasps. Jongin feels his cheeks heating, the sudden airing of Sehun’s unabashed pleasure overwhelming here, away from the sleepy cocoon of their bunk. 

Finally Jongdae turns in his seat to glare at the maknae, “What the fuck Sehun, I’m not here to listen to you sounding like a dying animal. Shut the fuck up.” That has Sehun clamping his jaw and he nods after a beat. He looks appropriately scolded, his hand sliding off his cock, gaze downcast, cheeks bright and Jongin swallows. Jongin snakes his free hand into his underwear to palm roughly at his length, fattening up now that Sehun’s noises have dropped off. There were a few seconds of blissful, relative quiet before Sehun’s eyes slip closed on a downstroke, his lip bouncing free as he lets out a rough moan, long and loud. Jongin’s whole body flushes, hot and tingly. Sehun looks slightly sheepish, is about to pull his mouth closed again but Jongin is shifting closer, bringing Sehun’s head into the crook of his elbow and shoving three fingers into his mouth. 

The effect is instantaneous, Sehun’s eyes slip nearly closed, his jaw lax as he moans thick and slutty around Jongin’s fingers. His head droops into the cradle of Jongin’s arm and his hips jerk up sharply, fucking into his fist. 

Suddenly all eyes are on them and Jongin feels a bubble of panic rise up his throat. One hand is still wrapped around his cock, the other stuffed firmly into the slick heat of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun’s tongue flicks lightly against the pads of his fingers, snaking between them to lap and suck and Jongin feels his whole consciousness tilt sickeningly. The sensation is foreign, shockingly hot and soft, everything slick. It doesn’t do much for him, but Sehun is sucking his digits with a single-minded urgency, his lips stretched around them, leaving little room for noises beyond muffled groans. Jongin hauls in a breath, pushes down the discomfort and calls it a success, looking back to the screen. 

Except everyone else is still staring, and Jongin’s gazes skips around to each of them. Sees Jongdae swallow thickly, eyes sharp, sees Minseok’s gazed fixed watchful on them, Jongdae’s mouth curved up in expectation. Jongin can hear Yixing’s breathing above them, a rough exhale ruffles his hair. He meets Tao’s gaze across Sehun, see’s his intent curiosity, surprise lifting his brows. Jongin hauls in a breath and does his best to shift the members attention quickly back to Sehun. He draws his three fingers out slowly, pushing Sehun’s lips wide and eyeing the slick of drool over his palm before he’s pushing them heavily back in, pressing on the spongy thickness of Sehun’s tongue. 

Jongin swallows, dry throat clicking “You’re messy. Suck.” he says, just loud enough for the others to hear. Sehun’s head lolls limply, his tongue flicking sloppily, looking completely fucked out with just a few fingers in this mouth, so Jongin flexes his arm around Sehun’s head, hooks his remaining dry fingers under Sehun’s jaw and shakes. Sehun’s eyes snap open and he gasps a cold breath around Jongin’s fingers, choking on spit and his own moans. Sehun’s hand is still stuttering over his cock, flushed bright and standing against his tummy. 

Jongin retracted his hand from his pants long minutes ago, too focused on Sehun’s reactions, his members attention. Jongin looks up when suddenly Yixing’s breath is closer, hot against his neck. Long graceful fingers are curving over Sehun’s cheekbones, smoothing and petting as Yixing reaches down between them. Something hot sizzles up Jongin’s spine at the feeling of Yixing’s fingertips tracing around Sehun’s lips, pushing them against Jongin’s fingers and palm. Jongin is staring rapt as Yixing dips a fingertip in, blowing out a hot breath on Jongin’s ear. Sehun’s chest is hitching on every other breath, eyes hazed over, drool down his chin as he works his cock, efforts redoubling when Yixing slips a finger in along Jongin’s, stretching his mouth wide. 

Jongin’s stomach is squirming, his cheeks hot as he watches Sehun start sucking, feels the tight heat constrict on his fingers, the sensations suddenly overwhelming. Jongin hadn’t seen Minseok move over to them, and he jerks wide eyes up when Minseok presses a touch onto Jongin’s shoulder. He wants to hide, wants to snatch his fingers away from the cloying sticky heat of Sehun’s mouth. He opens his mouth to say… something, but Minseok is there, smiling watchful and calm, jerking his chin to the side. Jongin heaves out a breath and slips his fingers from Sehun’s mouth, watches as Minseok smoothly slips two right back in, dry and dragging against Sehun’s abused lips. 

Minseok stands in front of Sehun, effortlessly commanding their attention, smile sharp as he coo’s “I think he wants more, Yixing.” Minseok is staring down at Sehun, gaze hard and unyielding, considering. Jongin slips off the couch, mind fuzzy around the edges. He’s heading for the bathroom, ears ringing, when Tao grabs onto his elbow. He looks concerned, brows drawn together and eyes searching Jongin’s face. 

Jongin ducks his head, mumbling “‘m fine”, but lets Tao pull him between his knees all the same, fingers carding gentle and soothing through his hair. 

A loud whine has Tao and Jongin turning back to the couch, Tao’s hand stilling against Jongin’s scalp. Yixing’s hands are fanned prettily around Sehun’s throat, his nose pressed behind Sehun’s ear, peppering the flushed skin with tiny kisses. Minseok is still standing in front of Sehun, four fingers stuffing his mouth wide. 

Jongin feels his dick twitch in interest and he glances down in surprise. He’d been so acutely uncomfortable just moments before, ready to run from the room. He lets out a shaky breath, feeling arousal pool hot and confusing in his belly but he lets the physical distance dissipate his panic with the help of Tao’s comforting touches. 

“Hands off for now Sehunnie.” Minseok says, voice pleasant but firm as he fucks his fingers into Sehun’s mouth, his palm rocking off Sehun’s chin. Sehun whines, but releases his grip, balling both hands into fists against his thighs. His dick twitches pathetically, drooling against his tummy. The first bump of Minseok’s fingers against the back of his throat has Sehun gagging, sputtering around the firmly lodged fingers, eyes clearing for a moment. Everyone stills, watching as Minseok peers down at their youngest, looking wrecked with tears gathering at his lashes. Minseok just smile warmly. 

“Help our Sehunnie open up, Yixing.” Minseok says, meeting Yixing’s gaze over Sehun’s head. 

Yixing pushes his lips out, pressing a final chaste kiss behind Sehun’s ear before drawing his hands up Sehun’s neck, threading them into Sehun’s hair. Yixing’s eyes are drooped, his cheek dimpled as he closes his fist and yanks Sehun’s head back. Yixing coos, watches Sehun’s neck working as he swallows roughly, trying to breathe through another gag, Minseok’s fingers relentless. 

The harsh gasps, clicking and muffled gagging has Jongin sucking in a breath, pushing back against Tao for comfort. He’s momentarily concerned, but Sehun looks blissful, his dick still leaking against his tummy, hips jerking and Jongin’s hard again. 

Sehun adjusts and gives a small whine, sucking lightly on Minseok’s fingers. 

“Finally ready for more?” Minseok asks, continuing to rock his fingers in and out. Sehun gives another, longer groan, his eyes fluttering shut. Minseok chuckles, pushes Sehun’s hair off his sweaty forehead. 

Jongin stares, unabashedly curious. Yixing releases his grip on Sehun’s hair just as Minseok pulls his fingers out, the boys head flopping forward, a line of drool dropping to his collar from his panting mouth. Then Minseok is hustling Sehun off the couch, pressing him to the ground, folding him between the couch and his legs. 

Jongdae lets out a muffled moan at the sight, rising to his feet and shuffling over to press behind Minseok, his shorts tented obscenely. 

“Hyung…” Jongdae whines, eyes sharp on Sehun’s soft mouth. Minseok giggles, swatting Jongdae’s thigh affectionately. 

“Maybe later Jongdae-ah.” Minseok replies, mild as anything as he drags slippery fingers through the mess of drool down Sehun’s chin. Yixing meets Jongin’s eye as he slips around the couch, and Jongin’s breath catches, caught in his throat. Yixing quirks his mouth reassuringly, eyes dark and sharp and dangerous in a way Jongin has never seen outside of brutal, late night dance practices. Yixing settles onto the couch in the spot Sehun was dragged out of, planting his feet on either side of Sehun’s kneeling frame. He leans forward, hooks his chin over Sehun’s shoulder, looking up at Minseok asking “Are you going to help Sehunnie stay quiet Hyung?” mocking and coy. Minseok just hums, eyes fixed on Sehun’s own glazed stare. Jongin knows what’s coming but it still has him jerking back as Minseok pulls down his shorts, Jongdae helping to push them off, running his broad palms down Minsoek’s thighs. He’s hard, pearling precome and inches from Sehun’s raw bottom lip. Minseok is steady and pets comfortingly along Sehun’s cheekbones and jaw, asks with a quirk of his brow if he wants this, wants their hands on him, Minseok’s cock in him. Sehun swallows roughly and drops his mouth open wide, his tongue soft and inviting, eyes locked above him. Minseok smiles widely, a burst of blinding, genuine joy before he’s gripping his cock, slotting it between Sehun’s lips and sinking into him. 

The entire room chokes out a shaky breath, watching rapt as Minseok pushes into their youngest, hips working smoothly. Jongdae whines loudly, plastering himself to Minseok’s back, eyes hungry below them groaning out “You’re gonna fuck his mouth so well hyung” low and lewd. 

Yixing has his hands fanned out around Sehun’s neck again, his face tucked against Sehun’s hairline. Jongin can’t hear what Yixing is whispering into Sehun’s ear, but it has him melting, moaning long and loud around Minseok’s cock, swallowing messily as Minseok starts fucking into his mouth in earnest. It’s messy and hard and Jongdae was right, Minseok fucks Sehun’s mouth perfectly. He moves quickly, petting gently around Sehun’s jaw as he rocks in over and over, before snapping in further to nudge at his throat. Sehun’s whole body jerks, his eyes flying open as he gags in earnest. Yixing shushes him, easing him back onto his heels and pliant as Minseok mumbles about how pretty Sehun looks, how well he’s doing, how good he’s being. When Yixing nods, Minseok works his cock back in with a groan, thighs trembling, sweat slipping down his temple. 

Jongin feels Tao stirring behind him and cranes his neck back to look, sees Tao’s eyes drooped nearly closed, his chest rising and falling steadily, lip tucked between his teeth. Jongin swallows and turns back, watching rapt. His hand clenches and he remembers the white hot heat of Sehun’s mouth, the overwhelmingly soft suck against his fingers. They’re still drenched slick but cooling and Jongin rubs them together easily. He feels something bubbling up his chest, his stomach fluttering as he once again pulls his sweats down, wraps a spit-slick palm around his cock. He’s aching and flushed bright as he works himself over with Sehun’s spit, mind fizzed out as he watches Minseok push into Sehun’s throat, his chin tipped up, eyes streaming steadily as he swallows around Minseok’s cock. It’s so much, the close press of their combined body heat, piled and spilling off this couch, Jongin’s familiar rhythm and the brash newness unfolding in front of him. He’s gasping in no time, curling in on himself, vision narrowed to the obscene slick stretch of Sehun’s lips and he shivers violently, gasping as he spills over his fist. Jongin’s whole body is tingling, mind retracted into the pulse of pleasure, ears ringing dully. 

Jongin blinks back to himself, his face pressed against Tao’s trembling knee. His mouth is dry and gummy when he straightens, swallows. His ears gradually clear and he hears Minseok moan, long and loud. He’s got a hand fisted in Sehun’s hair, holding his throat open as he grinds in, slick and dirty. “Sehun-ah, don’t you want to come with Minseokie?” Yixing prompts, cheeks flushed and mouth parted as he helps Sehun fit his fist back around his cock. Sehun looks wrecked, his face is streaked with tears and spit, lips pulled raw and red and he chokes on a sob at the first touch of his and Yixing’s hands on him, his spine stringing tight. Minseok’s thrusts loose rhythm, moans and words fall from his mouth, a stream of bitten off praises as he fucks in deep and sloppy. Jongin feels his cheeks flushing anew as he watches Minseok tense, trembling before he’s spilling down Sehun’s throat, lodged deep and still shaking with the force of it. Minseok pulls out with a whine, releasing Sehun’s hair and tracing his puffed lips with the head of his cock, smearing the last pearls of his come around Sehun’s mouth while his breathing settles. Sehun is panting wildly, chest hitching as he hauls in air, fist stuttering over his cock as Yixing rolls his balls between deft fingers. It only takes a few seconds before Sehun is strung bow-tight, arched between them as he sobs out his release, splattering up his tummy. 

Jongin releases a breath he didn’t remember holding, hands shaking as he curls one around Tao’s ankle. His shirt is messy and the room smells distinctly of sex. Jongdae is lapping at the sweat slipping down Minseok’s neck, long since sated, eyes slanted and gentle for once as he peers down at Sehun, supporting Minseok’s weight against his chest. Yixing is still petting soothingly down Sehun’s sides, gentling him and easing him back into himself with soft words and softer touches. With a start Jongin realizes that the video has long since ended, the screen a mess of pop up ads over black. 

A heavy quiet falls over the room, and Jongin sits tense for a beat, heart kicking against his ribs. Sehun is gulping out measured breaths, following the low murmur of Yixing’s voice, cradled tight in his lap. Minseok and Jongdae tangle next to them, pressed together in a sticky sweaty mess. Jongin jerks at the sound of his name, eyes wide.  
“Jonginnie… come up.” Minseok says, voice scratchy but soft, as if Jongin might spook. He turns around to stare up at them, finds himself nearly paralyzed by the crush of affection squeezing his chest. He chokes on a whine and then he’s scrambling to his feet, plastering himself into Tao’s familiar embrace. 

They stay like that, tangled and messy, stacked two high on the couch, the easy silence brakes with Jongdae’s whines and Tao’s sniggers and Jongin just tucks himself sleepy to Tao’s neck and watches, a painfully raw smile curving his mouth. Eventually Sehun sits up shakily, peering owlishly at them, clears his throat with a wince and requests water. And a shower. And a snack and possibly more snuggles. Jongdae whines but is the first to hop up, stretching cat-like and languid before heading for the kitchen for water. 

Yixing presses a hand to Jongin’s cheek, gaze searching for a few beats before smiling warmly “That was a lot, wasn’t it? You did good too Jonginnie.” he says, voice so warm and sweet it curls comfort up Jongin’s spine.

-

That night Sehun whines his way to a large bubble tea and they make an attempt at cleaning the couch, the dorm bursting with raucous laughter and small silent touches. Jongin crawls into his bunk early, drowsy and warm, listening to the sounds of Sehun puttering around their room, getting ready to sleep. Jongin sighs, smushing his face into his pillow, and waiting for sleep to come. Sehun settles in below him, springs creaking and Jongin must have drifted off because what feels like a beat later he’s pulled awake, Sehun calling his name quietly, voice small and cautious. “What… you okay?” Jongin slurs, flipping over to peer down against wall, squinting to see a slice of Sehun’s face and arm. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Sehun mutters, and Jongin sees him worry his lips between his teeth. “Just, wanted to say… I’m glad you stayed, after… you know.” he manages, barely above a whisper, lisp curving his words and Jongin feels his chest ache in a way that’s becoming familiar after today. 

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this started w a lot of yelling about EXO jerking off together and how obnoxious sehun would be. I have a lot of feelings about grey/ace/autochorissexual Jongin ok. You can come find me at kpoophell.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about it


End file.
